Good Morning, Werewolf
by fanfic-addict21
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY A HUMONGOUS AGE GAP IN COUPLES AND/OR PEDOPHILIA. Remus spends the night at the Weasley's and is woken up with a kiss. Remus/Ginny.


It was the morning after the full moon. The Weasleys had allowed him the luxury of a garret in Grimmauld Place and a blanket, once he let them know he was taking Wolfsbane. He would miss his monthly run, but there was nothing he could do about it. He had business in the city. This was his first time taking the potion and it was unpredictable in some werewolves. He hoped it didn't exacerbate his condition, and it would work as it was intended on him.

Dawn was rosy on the other side of his eyelids. Remus was half-awake, but he lay still, savoring the sounds and smells of the early morning. Birds busied themselves with nest-building and chirping to the sunrise (moonset). A zephyr whispered against the window latch, and he scented the fresh dew on the breeze. Cooking breakfast registered also, and somewhere deep beneath the pleasant haze of sensations his mind stirred. There must be people downstairs. Slowly without opening his eyes just yet, Remus tested his muscles, stretching each one slightly. He hadn't thought the morning could get better, although he hadn't really thought at all, and a burst of happiness infused him. No pain, a small residual ache, yes, but it was the ache of having worked out thoroughly and slept well. He continued to stretch sinuously, enjoying the feel of his tangled sheets touching his bare skin.

Footsteps started up the stairs. Remus could tell that the person ascending was light by the sound of the creaks, and he marked their progress all the way to his door, which then swung open. The person entered and walked over to his bed. He didn't open his eyes, and was hazily aware when a small warm hand touched first his shoulder and then his face. Sleepily, he put his arm around a waist and pulled the little person down into his nest of blankets. His hand found the nape of a neck, noses and chins and cheekbones bumped. Lips tangled in warm and wet and soft; it was a kiss with love shared and energy and souls. Remus swallowed a half-hearted protest from the other mouth and wound his fingers into long silky hair. The mouth responded fiercely and sweetly, albeit inexperienced. This was the only thing that could have made this beautiful morning any better than it was already, sharing it with someone else.

The lovely mouth pulled away and its owner rolled out of the bed with a thump and scrambled out the door and down the stairs. Remus opened his eyes reluctantly.

"Mum! I think something's wrong with Professor Lupin!" A girl's voice called.

"You checked on him? Did you go in the room? Are you all right? Let me look at you. What happened, Ginny?"

"He, I don't think he's awake quite, he, he's acting, I dunno, well he's human, I guess I didn't expect…well, er…"

"Well? What!" asked Mrs. Weasley sharply.

"He pulled me into bed and cuddled me like a teddy, and… thenhekissedmeonthelips." The last part came out in a mumbled rush as Ginny looked at her stocking feet.

Somehow, Mrs. Weasley understood her daughter's gibberish. The stairs creaked under the furious pounding of a much heavier pair of feet. Remus's door slammed open. "REMUS LUPIN, WHAT IN THE NAME OF GODRIC'S GREEN EARTH WERE YOU THINKING, KISSING MY BABY GIRL?"

Well. There went his good morning. He was definitely awake now.

From the doorway, Ginny winked at him, and he groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes blearily. "It's a lovely day, Mrs. Weasley."

"Answer the question, young man, or I'll…" she spluttered, trying to think of an appropriate punishment.

"Sorry. Won't happen again. I didn't realize, I was still asleep, dreaming. I'm really sorry."

Ginny's face fell and she glared at Remus. He focused on Mrs. Weasley's glare instead. It was easier to bear. Ginny kissed like Sirius, with fire and vehemence. But he couldn't be thinking those sorts of things about her, she was practically a child. What, fifteen? He could be her father.

Ginny put her hands on her hips defiantly and cleared her throat. "Actually, Mum, it was my fault. He looked really handsome, sleeping like that. Don't take it out on him. I liked it."

Mrs. Weasley's face became livid. She pointed furiously at Ginny's room, speechless and shaking with rage. Ginny dragged her feet and pouted, but left. Mrs. Weasley drew her wand and pressed it into the soft flesh under Remus's chin and gave him a look that could kill. "If you. EVER. Touch my baby girl again, I'll see to it that you never receive employment ever again in either the magical or the Muggle world. And I'll kill you. Now, I'm going downstairs to finish making breakfast and start on some silver bullets. Straighten up!" She whirled and left.

Not two seconds later, Ginny slid into the room and perched herself on Remus's knee, putting her hands on his shoulders. He swallowed and tried to justify this, tried to talk himself out of wanting her, even after all the threats. "Seventeen." He managed to choke out. "I will not be a dirty old man. I refuse."

"You're not, silly. I'm the one coming to you." She rested her forehead against his and touched his nose in an Eskimo kiss.

"Yet I can be tried and convicted for this. Not to mention what your mother will do to me. Now go away."

"Not until you actually mean it, love."

"Go away." He tried again.

"No cigar." She giggled.

He sighed and put his arms around her waist. "You remind me of Sirius, y'know."

Downstairs, pots and pans clattered, while upstairs Ginny stole one last kiss from her favorite werewolf.


End file.
